Broken Memories
by Shana-tan
Summary: Memories are not ment to be changed...Oh, as for the Rating, As of now, it's K, but I may change it, for I hope to make it up to T at one point in the story. .o
1. Prologue Part 1 :: One Sky

**_Broken Memories -- A Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fic_**

* * *

**Chibi-Meower :** 'Ello Again! Sooo… About fanfics… I'm finally starting a new one, a KH one, and I've still got t write my old ones a tad. But -tish-, I'll get to those later. 

Anyways, Thus begins a new story!

* * *

**Broken Memories**

_Prologue – One Sky…_

Waiting on the streets of this world I sit, only in a trance. My eyes no longer saw; they only sat on my face… What is this place…? White monsters surrounded me, and my body moved itself… Out it slashed, striking the creatures into oblivion. It took only seconds for them to disappear. But then… suddenly, I saw another… one with two weapons… Oversized Keys? He rushed into me, my weapon pulled up fast. It was another large key!

The boy's attack pushed my feet across the ground, only a bit back. He said the name "Sora" but I couldn't hear anything else… except before the second flash… "You make a good other"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_Gasp._ I bolted in the bed. Out my window, the sun rose… upon such a small place of which I live. The Land of Light, it's called… but its true name is "Terasushima", which I've been told is broken up into "Terasu" and "Shima" meaning, "to shine on" and "island". Maybe that's how we got the name "Land of Light", maybe not. I don't think I'd go and find out. Wonder what language it is…

Anyways, my name is Hikari, which is said to mean "light"… probably the same languages as Terasushima, but whatever… it doesn't matter to me. Now… About me. I have blond hair, streaked on the sides of my bangs, and I usually wear a pair of goggles on my head, sometimes I'll pull them down… but anyways… My eyes are light blue. I think that's the basic stuff…

Now… These strange dreams. They seem to be a memory… maybe, maybe not. But still… they bug me. Every night… it seems this "Sora" comes and shows me himself. What could it all mean? Who was he fighting tonight? Or was this in the past? The memory locations never seem familiar… they never seem real… A city of white monsters? A white castle, full of black-coated people? And… a Town of twilight… They seem connected, but separated. Where could these "worlds" (a phase I heard the boy I see from say) be? And why is none of this information for here… In Terasushima? And why… why do I know the true name…? No one's ever told me before… It-it just came to me. And when I say it to people, they say they don't know why, but they think they've heard it used before.

And… what does "Sora" mean? Maybe the dreams will tell me… maybe they won't. Who knows? The next day is only a day away, and the days seem to grow longer and shorter under no power. My life is controlled by something not there, and my fate… is in my own hands… Or is it?

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"One Sky, One Destiny"

"Walking this road,

Without you,  
To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end."

* * *

**C-M :** That's it for now, A short prologue. 3 


	2. Prologue Part 2 :: One Destiny

**Broken Memories -- A Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fic **

* * *

**Chibi-Meower :** Well, Well… Thanks those who reviewed:3 Anyways, This is the second part of the prologue. . It shouldn't be long, and I may merge this with the first part later… .o

* * *

**Broken Memories **_Prologue: Part 2 – …One Destiny_

A name… A name… _"What is you true name…?"_

The voice echoed in my ears, remaining in my memories… If only I could shake it away… His voice, his voice…

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Go Away!" Came from my mouth, at a high volume. Why couldn't the voice go away…?

The town of Kirashichou… it tells it's own tale… but I can't bear it. _He_ lived here once… but only in spirit. How… How can his brief visit change my life so much? I wish He'd go away… I wish His voice would disappear; I want it gone from this town.

My name… Mei… Dark… It meant something to the town; I could not leave. They said I had an "other" but they never say another word. Why is the world against me…? What can I not know?

Another voice resonates in my mind… A girl's voice… She seems so close, but yet so far. Who is she…? I wish I knew… there's so much I want to know… but no one tells me of such. Why… Why am I _here_, and not any other place… Why can I not leave… If only I knew.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Today I find the Truth.

"One Sky, One Destiny"

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.  
A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pieces up --  
yours and mine."

* * *

**C-M :** The last of the prologue. I hope you can guess who the girl's voice is:3 


End file.
